utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Keeper of Screams
Jared Wolth, better known as''' Keeper of Screams was a sadistic fighter, experienced in hand-to-hand combat. Originally a man from Sepmornia, he was cursed with temporary immortality, allowing him to withstand great amounts of pain. He worked for The Three Mages as the right-hand man of Tutor of the Dark in Black Tower until he was finally destroyed by Grex. Story Jared Wolth was a poor boy who despised education. He roamed the streets for his early life only to be busted for theft several times. The officials wished to gain the trust of the public, so they favored stronger sentences for criminals. The young Jared violently resisted an arrest and was then cast into prison. Jared saw a man organize a riot. That man did it only for the sake of establishing an organization within the prison, which would become a secret society. Finally, the man began to technically rule the prison inmates as he mastered the basics of necromancy and used the arts to scare his enemies. The rituals were written down as what they call '''Dark Teachings - a school and cause of their own. That man, as Jared would learn, was named Morris Haf. He was very fascinated by the daring attitude of the man. The guards attempted to kill Morris in the middle of the night after discovering his ways, but Jared, idolizing the man, decided to give his own life up for Morris's. Jared did not have qualities to become a member of the secret society, and he merely hoped that if he ever to were survive the consequences, he would be considered a member. Thus he would be infamous as he brutally slaughtered the guards. Morris knew Jared would be subjected to torture, but yet he gave a cruel gift to his savior: a curse that would allow the man to stay alive. Jared was taken away and considered the kingpin of the secret society, which was believed to be disbanded with his supposed death during interrogation. Yet this was only what Jared had made them believe, having endured an assault which would have left other men dead, and crept away in the night. When Morris left the prison, he met up with the man who had large scars obscuring his face. Morris naturally owed the man his life. He became Morris's right-hand man as they went on to pursue necromantic aspirations in the end of the world, at the peninsula in the far northern part of Third Universe. Jared was no necromancer, but he acted as Morris's bodyguard. Jared and Morris were intent on continuing the research, but one day three deformed shadowy creatures, behaving like Ghasts, emerged. Morris sensed their immense power and spoke to them, but they said Morris had to either believe in their cause and join, leave the peninsula, or die. Jared took up arms and got ready to fight, but Morris stopped him and told that he would consider the offer. Morris retreated southward from the peninsula and started using the forests in Third Universe as a secret gathering place for people that had acquintanced with him in the prison. He showed them the Dark Teachings. However, one man, Robert Baramov, who had been interested in the anarchist way that Morris's group had propagated in prison, decided that the rituals of Morris and his fellow necromancers were utterly disgusting and began killing them one by one. Morris became scared. He tried returning into the capital, where he believed his enemy would not dare strike. He tried to promote his cause to curious scholars in secret. However, his ploy fell short when Robert Baramov, driven by his curse, struck the man with his axe in broad daylight at the stairs of Library of Sepmornia, killing him. Jared felt lost. He retreated as a renegade to the forests and hunted game to live on, believing that the curse that sustained his life was a subtle message for him to continue living. The lich's right hand Then, one day, a man appeared. Jared felt odd familiarity with the man, who emitted a strange almost lifeless aura, as if he had lived for over a hundred years. That man was the Morris Haf who had now become an undead lich, a skeletal creature beyond death. Yet seeing Morris once again brought joy and meaning to Jared's thoughts, and he agreed to join Morris. Morris had become the Tutor of the Dark, a teacher and librarian at the Black Tower for The Three Mages, whom they had met earlier. Morris explained they were the ones who ruled over Ghasts - they were quite much anarchy personified. Morris simply said to The Third Mage that if he deserved it, then Jared deserved a spot in the ranks even more. The Third Mage accepted it and named Jared with a new title, Keeper of Screams. Morris began to feel devastating sensations of cold as a side effect of his unlife, leading him to appear more and more like a lich. He began to grasp ice techniques. As Jared stayed and studied not only the Dark Teachings but the techniques of The Three Mages, he began to sadistically use the followers by driving them to the brink of insanity and then imbuing them with his own energy to control them like puppets. Together they became another wave of defense if the tower were to ever fall under attack. Fate Finally, one day Grex of Infinite Legion decided to act under the influence of Khalmotep, goddess of death. He bursted into the tower and eliminated all who would stand in his way, forcing Tutor of the Dark and Keeper of Screams to fight him. Tutor attempted to use runes to bind him while Keeper of Screams wielded their students as human shields, but to no avail. Grex had too much raw power and crushed them in his way to face the residents of the upper floor. Chain of Screams was collected from the battle. Category:Characters